


Did you know?

by akikazumi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Did you know?<br/>Pairings: Koyama Keiichiro X Kato Shigeaki<br/>Requested by : rikotan<br/>Genre: Fluff<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> A requested Koyashige fanfiction

"Ah! It's freaking tired!" Koyama finally pounced onto the bed, and placed his wrist onto his forehead. He closed his eyes, and rest for a moment, before he got up, and got ready for dinner.   
  
The evening sun was shining through his window. It was quite a nice day for outing, seriously. But which human being would step out of their house when they just stepped in? Ridiculous. With that, Koyama walked towards the sofa, and on the television, watching the show, while eating his cup noodles.   
  
It's seriously a good thing that JE shows are always on the television, it meant that he could see him. Wait, him? What is he talking about? Koyama shooked his head, freaky. This is so freaky, I am ...? NONO! With that thought, he hurriedly switched off his television, throw his half-eaten cup noodles away, and walked back into his room. Once again, he lied on the bed, but yet he couldn't come down.  
  
'Maybe I should get some sleep,' he thought.   
  
"Gooood... morningg........." Koyama greeted his peers who were in the dressing room. As he entered, he gave all the other five members a shock of their life. "Oh my god! Keii-chan!? What's wrong? You looked so sick," Tegoshi, the youngest member of the group came running towards Koyama, concerned. 'In the end, i can't sleep. I stayed up the whole night thinking of what I was thinking,' Koyama mumbled to himself, words that Tegoshi was unable to catch. Koyama just shooked his head, "I'm fine, just--" his words were cut off by his sudden urge of yawning.   
  
"Maybe you should rest for now, I'll tell Kimura-san that you're taking the shoots last, so meanwhile, just rest and try to get back your energy," Yamapi, the most senior of the group came up and speak to Koyama when he settled down onto the dressing table. Ryo came by, and placed a cup of coffee on the table, "Drink this, it might help,"   
  
Koyama's eyes shined brightly, he was so touched. "Arigatou Ryo-chan, Yamapi!!" With that, he stood up, and hugged them, his head in between their shoulders. Both of them just smiled, and hurriedly left the room, calling for Tegoshi and Masuda.  
  
"Eh? What about me?" Shige asked, his butt still sticked onto the sofa, lazily getting ready to get up.   
  
"Stay here and accompany Koyama. Anyway, your shoots are all with him, so it should be fine," Yamapi said, and waved his hands before he closed the room door.   
  
The awkward silence surfaced in the room. Or that's what Koyama thought. As he looked himself in the mirror, he gradually closed his eyes, and lied his head onto the dressing table, slowly dozing off. When Shige stood up, "Koy--" he turned his head, and realised that Koyama was already in deep sleep. A smile appeared on Shige's face, as he slowly walked over to Koyama. He caressed his face with his hand, and his smile got sweeter every second when he looked at Koyama.   
  
"Shige..." Koyama mumbled. Shige's hands retracted. He looked at Koyama. Koyama is not waking up. Was that, was that, his own imaginations? He waited for a moment before Koyama spoke again. "Shi..ge.." This is not his imagination. Koyama is talking in his sleep.   
  
Shige took a chair and sat beside Koyama, as he placed his elbow onto the table, with his head resting against his palms. He smiled, and continued looking at Koyama-the sleeping Koyama. "Shi..ge..."   
  
I wonder what is he dreaming that he needs to call my name?   
  
"I..." Koyama mumbled again. This made Shige sat upright. "...love..." Shige's eyes widened. Then, the last word came out. Although it was unheard, the movement of his mouth had been seen clearly by Shige.  
  
Just then, Koyama twitched abit, and his eyes slowly opened, and he realised Shige was sitting just beside him, he panicked, and tried to get up, but his chair got tangled, and he fall straight down onto the floor.   
  
"Ouch!" Koyama cried in pain. His butt had hit onto the floor, with great impact. Shige laughed at Koyama's silliness. Koyama then sat down on the floor, trying to recuperate from the fall before he gets up.   
  
This is the chance, Shige thought.  
  
He went and squatted beside Koyama. He smiled at Koyama, which made Koyama flushed red. Koyama of course turned away. It is weird to flush at Shige's smile? Without Koyama noticing, Shige has already placed one his hand towards Koyama's chin, and turned it towards him. Slowly, he got closer to Koyama's face, closing every gap between them, until their lips touched. Their lips slowly opened to welcome each other tongue, as they explored deeper and deeper into the mouth.   
  
Koyama finally break the connection, and panting, he looked at Shige. "What.. was that..?"   
  
"It's obvious right, it's a kiss,"   
  
"Does it means anything?"   
  
"It does,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask yourself," Shige said, as he smirked. It was a evil grin. Like, expecting something from Koyama. Koyama didn't know what to do, and Shige continued, "Your confession, I heard it clearly,"   
  
"EH!?"  
  
Seriously, how oblivious can this older boy in front of me go to? Shige smiled once again, and hugged Koyama. "You confessed to me in your sleep, you said 'I love Shige,'"   
  
Koyama widened his eyes. He placed his hands to the back of Shige's and slowly buried his head into Shige's chest. Was that considered a confession? But as long as Shige was able to get it, who cares right?  
  
This was when he realised that- a simple thing such as sleep-talking, could actually made you admit of something that you didn't want to admit of.   
  
Shige, I love you.


End file.
